


Going Out With A Bang

by msgeekstyle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Pre-Relationship, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, prank planning, so is James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgeekstyle/pseuds/msgeekstyle
Summary: It's their last year in Hogwarts and Sirius is determined to make it memorable.Remus would rather concentrate on NEWTs.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	Going Out With A Bang

**Author's Note:**

> This thing has been sitting in my documents half-finished for three years now, so I decided to dust it off and finish + post it.  
> Now I have one less wip judging me.

“On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you think it would be-“

“At least a twenty.“

“Aww, come on, Moony. You don’t even know what I wanted to say,“ whined Sirius while dramatically flopping down on one of the sofas in front of the fireplace.

His friend didn’t even look up from the scroll he was writing on “The last time you started a sentence like this you and James filled the dungeons with purple bubbles that made everyone they came in contact with smell like troll. And if I remember correctly, you got caught by McGonagall and had detention for two months straight.“

“Three months,” the dark-haired boy corrected him “and that was only because you decided to be a bore and didn’t help us out.“ He threw a pillow at his friend.

Remus caught it easily, glaring at the figure lounging on the sofa across from him. “I’m a prefect, I have other things to do. Besides, it’s our last year and NEWTs are important.“

Sirius sat up with a grin on his face “Exactly, Moony. It’s our last year. We have to go out with a bang!” He exclaimed, ignoring the groan coming from the boy opposite him “And we need your clever little head so that we don’t get caught, I can’t remember a single one of your pranks we got detention for!”

“Oh why, Padfoot, thank you for finally acknowledging my unparalleled genius!“ Remus had finally put down his quill and was now looking straight at his friend.

“Well,“ Sirius smirked and ran a hand through his hair “we can’t all have my devilish good looks now, can we?“

The taller boy flicked an old quill at him “A bit full of ourselves, aren’t we?“

“You know I am.“

Remus rolled his eyes. “Why do I like you again?”

The dark-haired boy gave him his best puppy eyes. “Because I’m adorable.”

“Not sure about that one.”

“OI!!!”

Remus snorted at the look of mock heartbreack on Sirius’ face. 

“I’ll have you know I am, in fact, extremely adorable. You could even say I’m the cutest.”

“Sure, Snuffles.” the brown-haired boy managed to say and then laughed even harder when the boy opposite him gasped in offense. He barely managed to save his inkpot and the newly finished essay before Sirius launched himself at him.

They rolled around the common room floor wrestling. Normally Remus would have no problem throwing the other boy off but he was laughing too hard to do much of anything.

In the end Sirius pinned him down with his bodyweight, proudly proclaiming: “I win!”. Remus was still trying to catch his breath, vision blurry from tears. The shorter boy was a warm weight on his stomach and holding his wrists down. For a moment they were both quiet, trying to catch their breaths while still grinning wildly at each other. Remus’ stomach did one of those little flips it tended to do around Sirius.

James was the one to break the spell. “Get a room you two!”, he yelled while throwing himself on the sofa, his feet coming dangerously close to the inkpot still on the floor.

He could see Sirius face flush and felt his own cheeks heat up. They both scrambled to get up, the dark-haired boy to join James on the sofa while Remus quickly saved his essay and his ink from being trampled to death. Sure, he would be able to clean up the spilled ink with a flick of his wand, but trying to save his essay would be a pain nonetheless.

“Jamie, Jamesy, James”, he could Sirius start to say “wouldn’t you agree that us graduating from this fine establishment deserves a celebration like no other?”

“Why, yes Padfoot. That is true indeed. Do you have anything specific in mind?”, came the familiar drawl of James doing his best to imitate some of the older pureblood heads of houses. Remus only rolled his eyes, already knowing what would come next.

He settled into the armchair across the two in time to watch a sly grin spread across Sirius’ face. “I’m delighted that you ask. You see, it is our last year and as the legendary marauders we should go out with a prank that will be remembered for generation!”

James nodded gravely “You are of course correct, what better way to go down in Hogwarts history than with a prank that lesser men could only dream to pull off.” Both of them looked to Remus with their best pleading expressions. The taller boy just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. The two had planned this. Of course they did.

“Fine”, he huffed, “but you do exactly as I say at all times or you’re on your own. I won’t risk getting expelled only weeks from graduation.” The matching grins he was met with should probably concern him more than they did but oh, well. They were not wrong, they only had a couple of months left in Hogwarts after all and none of them knew what would happen after. Not with the war going on.

So he joined the planning James and Sirius had already started and when Peter showed up a short while later, bringing a whole feast snuck to their common room from the kitchens and not looking the least bit surprised to see the three of them scheming, he only shot a half-hearted glare and a joking “Traitor!” in his direction.

By then their plan was already taking on its final shape, only a few kinks and the timing left to figure out. But it was already clear to all of them that not only would they be able to pull this off, they would be going out with a bang.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [tumblr](https://msgeekstyle.tumblr.com/), come and say hi!


End file.
